sequel my couple
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Zitao tepat di pesta couple yang diadakan teman sekolah Zitao. #summary macam apa ini? it's Fanfic Kristao/Taoris/Yaoi/BL/Gaje/abal/OOC


Tittle : Sequel My Couple

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Taoris

Others : EXO Member

Genre : Romance (maybe),family

Rating : T

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik tuhan YME,orang tua,diri sendiri dan SM Ent. Nida hanya meminjam nama untuk mewujudkan Fantasi aneh bin gaje Nida

.

WARNING! This Is Fanfic YAOI,BOYS LOVE! GAJE,ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR BERANTAKAN!

Annyeong~~~~~~#teriak pake toa sambil nenteng Taoris.

Untuk para readers yang minta sequelnya my couple, nih nida udah bikinin. Mian kalo gak memuaskan terus lama banget baru dikabulin. Maklum nida kan kalo nulis tergantung mood aja. Ya udah makasih buat readers sekalian yang udah baca ff nida yang my couple. Mian kalo sequelnya jauh dari harapan kalian semua.

Ya udah segitu aja bacotnya. Yang mau baca sok di baca, kalo yang gak suka ya gak apa-apa. Kritik dan saran nida terima dengan lapang dada. Asal jangan bash cast nya aja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Happy reading..

..

..

..

Akhirnya Tao bisa mengikuti pesta couple yang diadakan oleh Kai dan Sehun. Meskipun awalnya ia tak ingin ikut karena tak emmiliki couple, namun berkat gege nya yang berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi couplenya maka disinilah ia berada. Dibelakang rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Meskipun tak terlalu besar, namun cukup mewah untuk pesta yang diadakan oleh anak-anak SMA seperti mereka.

"hey, kenapa panda hyung belum juga datang? Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa couplenya itu? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Lebih sexy dariku? Atau lebih tinggi dariku?" ucap Kai yang sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya Kyungsoo karena tingkat ke PeDe-an kai yang terlalu tinggi.

"bagaimana jika couplenya itu Choi Jiseok anak kelas sebelah yang culun itu?" Tanya Sehun seraya membayangkan bagaimana jika Tao datang bersama Choi Jiseok. Dan lebih parahnya lagi jika Tao berdandan sama seperti Jiseok yang menggunakan kaca mata yang menghabiskan setenagh dari wajahnya, rambut dibelah tengah, dan juga pakaian yang_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang siapa couple Tao.

atau bagaimana jika Tao datang dengan Hyunsoo namja yang tinggi semampai – semeter tak sampai – sunbae mereka dari kelas XII-D? Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol membayangkan hal yang sama bagaimana jika Tao berjalan dengan Hyunsoo. Bukankah itu terlalu keterlaluan? Nanti orang-orang menyangka bahwa Tao sedang menggandeng anak tetangga yang usianya baru 5 tahun.

Pletak

Pletak

Pletak

Ketiga seme tersebut meringis saat kepala mereka dinistakan oleh para uke mereka yang sangat cantik dan imut tersebut.

"Ya! kenapa kalian memukul kami eoh?" dengus Kai tak terima.

"siapa suruh kalian berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang couple Tao. sudahlah dari pada kalian berpikir yang macam-macam lebih baik kalian bereskan meja disana, susun yang rapi karena sebentar lagi Zitao akan sampai. Tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku jika ia sebentar lagi sampai." Titah Luhan selaku tuan rumah.

"ketiga seme tersebut menggerutu tak jelas seraya berjalan menuju meja yang di tunjuk Luhan. Tak lama Luhan, Baekhyun,dan Kyungsoo datang membawa berbagai jenis makanan menuju meja yang sudah disiapkan.

"Lu, maaf kami terlambat. Aku harus menemani Chennie mengambil mobilnya di bengkel." Ucap namja manis berpipi chubby seraya menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"ne, gwaenchana. Kami bahkan belum memulainya." Ucap Luhan. Perlahan-lahan halaman belakang rumah Luhan sudah terisi beberapa couple yang tak lain adalah teman sekolahnya.

"gegeeee… " ChanBaekHunHanKaiSoo menoleh kearah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga mereka. ChanKaiHun menatap Tao waswas. Ternyata pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melintas diotak mereka tadi belum juga menghilang.

"kau sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Tao berjalan sendiri kearah mereka. Namja manis tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"ania, aku tidak sendiri. Tentu saja dengan coupleku. Inikan pesta couple." Ucapnya riang.

"hey Tao, kau tidak pergi dengan Hyunsoo atau Jiseok kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang namjachingu Baekhyun.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Zitao." Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggang Tao posesif. Seluruh mata menoleh kearah suara. ChanBaekHunHanKaiSoo membulatkan mata mereka. Tentu dengan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda, para seme menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, sedangkan para uke menatap kagum sosok yang tengah memeluk Tao posesif tersebut.

"gege kenalkan ini teman-teman Tao, dan ge, ini Kris ge couple Tao." Tao memperkenalkan Kris pada teman-temannya dan sebaliknya. Tao mengernyit heran saat tak ada respon dari keenam sahabatnya ini. "gege mereka kenapa?" Tanya Tao polos pada Kris. sedangkan Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"tampan" / "sulit dipercaya" ucap para uke dan seme tersebut secara bersamaan.

"gege, kalian membuat Tao takut." Ucapnya seraya memeluk lengan Kris. Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu tersadar dari kekagumannya terhadap sosok Kris langsung membungkuk.

"mianhamnida." Kris hanya tersenyum tipis membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"gwaenchana." Kyungsoo menyikut pelan lengan Luhan karena masih belum sadar dari kekagumannya.

"a-ah, jeosonghamnida, jeongmhal jeosonghamnida." Luhan membowkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Sungguh memalukan – batin Luhan.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Kris tersenyum manis membuat para uke kembali terpesona, sedangkan para seme hanya membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah laku kekasih mereka.

"ah, baiklah, eum…."

"Kris. panggil aku Kris."

"ah, baiklah Kris-ssi. Eum sebaiknya kita menemui yang lain. Kurasa pestanya sudah dimulai." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju pusat diadakannya pesta yang diikiti oleh Chanbaek, Kaisoo dan Kristao.

"kau menyukainya?" Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para couple yang kini tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah taman. Namja manis tersebut mengangguk mantap.

"Tao suka ge. Apa gege juga suka?" Kris mengusak surai kelam Tao gemas.

"apapun yang kau suka, gege juga pasti suka." Tao tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kris.

Kris meletakkan gelas minumannya dan mengulurkan tangannya seperti sang pangeran yang akan mengajak sang putri berdansa. "mau berdansa dengan gege?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa detik.

Hening

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka penasaran. Tao menunduk sekilas, menggigit bibir bawahnya – kebiasaan saat ia sedang gugup. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Tao hyung! Terimalah!" pekik Kai. Dan hal itu menambah kadar rona diwajah cantik sang namja manis. Dengan gugup Tao membalas uluran sang 'pangeran' yang akan membawanya kelantai dansa.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema ditempat tersebut. Para pasangan kini sibuk mengelilingi pasangan baru yang tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah mereka.

"gege, Tao malu." Ucap Tao seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kris.

"seharusnya kau senang. Lihat, kita bahkan menjadi bintang malam ini." Bisik Kris. tanpa Kris tau wajah Tao tambah merona mendengar ucapannya.

Kris dan Tao bergerak santai mengikuti irama lagu. Sesekali Tao menatap wajah Kris yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Tao tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini. Ia akan berdansa dengan Kris dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"kau tahu? Gege rasa ini adalah malam yang paling indah untuk gege. Eum mungkin gege harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temanmu."

"eum, Tao rasa juga begitu."Kris tersenyum simpul.

Keduanya terdiam seraya menikmati alunan music pengiring dansa mereka. Sesekali Tao mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"gege tampan." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"gege tahu itu peach. Dan kau sangat cantik." Kris mengecup ujung hidung mancung Tao, membuat sang namja manis merona hebat.

"ge-gege."

"sst. Diam dan nikmati." Tao menurut.

"Tao-ah, gege ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah serius.

"eoh? Memangnya gege ingin mengatakan apa?" sosok manis tersebut menatap polos sang 'didi'. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao. menempelkan keningnya ke kening Tao.

"dengar gege baik-baik." Kris menghela nafas pelan. Gerakan mereka begitu teratur dan terlihat romantis. "kau tahu? Gege rasa gege menyukaimu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya gege mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao." ucap Kris serius seraya menatap mata kelam milik Tao.

"eh?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jujur ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gegenya ini.

"would be mine?" Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya kebiasaan saat ia sedang gugup. Jujur ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa ia harus menerima gegenya ini sebagai kekasih? Tapi mereka'kan saudara? meskipun saudara angkat. Tapi Tao akui jika ia juga mencintai sosok namja dihadapannya ini.

"apa jawabanmu?" Zitao menundukan wajahnya yang merah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"eum. Tao juga menyukai gege, tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kita 'kan saudara? Bagaimana jika mama dan papa tahu?" Tanya Zitao seraya menatap gegenya bingung.

"kau tenang saja. Mama dan papa tidak akan marah. Lagi pula kita 'kan hanya saudara angkat." ucap Kris meyakinkan. "yang terpenting sekarang kita saling mencintai. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kris penuh harap. Dan Zitao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelahnya namja manis tersebut menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"thanks baby." Ucap Kris seraya mengecup kening Tao lama. Kris mengangkat dagu Tao agar namja manis itu menatapnya. "kau benar-benar makhluk terindah. Terima kasih." Kris mengecup bibir peach Tao lama. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada pemuda manis dihadapannya ini. Tak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut dan kagum dari beberapa pasang mata dipesta tersebut.

"_aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun. Selamanya."_

End

Kriiik kriiik…

Gaje? Banget!

Udah ah. No coment nida mah.

Review sesuka readers aja deh. #sembunyi dikolong meja


End file.
